


The Less I Know The Better

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Texting, this is me procrastinating on important things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra doesn't understand the chemistry homework, making her feel like a significant failure.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Less I Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Chemistry jokes for the win :)

**you up?? **

_ It's 2 am _

_ Ofc I am _

**i can't do the chem hw**

_ Yr a significant failure  _

_ Jk jk _

_ Whats the problem  _

**from the worksheet **

**i can't find how many neutrons neon has**

_ You subtract mass number from atomic mass _

_ Why are you doing the worksheet at 2 am on a Friday night _

**can't sleep**

**might as well do something **

_ What happened  _

_ Is it shadow weaver again _

**when is it not **

_ Tell me what happened  _

_ Talk to me _

**im just upset **

**imma try going to sleep**

**goodnight adora**

_ You think I'm letting you go to sleep like that _

🤡🤡

**adora im serious **

**im fine **

**she just got on my nerves**

**its not a big deal**

_ It obviously is if yr actually doing yr chem homework  _

**okay and?? **

**maybe i just wanna prove that i can do something right **

_ What happened  _

_ Plz just tell me _

**where's angella?? **

_ Asleep _

_ So is Glimmer  _

_ Adoptive families really are a whole other breed  _

**ur not wrong **

**anyways**

**ik that angellas good at chem so i was just wondering **

_ My B- may have be perfect but I can still help you  _

**it's just**

**shadow weaver said i rely on other people too much and i have to learn to do things myself **

**i just spent 10 minutes hovering over the goddamn send button **

_ When it comes to me you never hesitate  _

_ I don't care what bullshit shadow weaver tells you  _

_ I spent my time in that stupid house ik how it is _

**it's funny how much she made me resent you **

**she convinced me you left me instead of staying as fosters together **

_ Being completely honest  _

_ Those 6 months were the worst  _

_ Fucking boomer _

**im sorry **

**im sorry im sorry im sorry **

_ Hey _

_ I'm coming over _

_ Leave your window unlocked  _

**im so glad i got you back **

_ The feeling it mutual  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the way this turned out but since it's the 1 year anniversary of She-Ra I thought 'why not' and wrote this during seventh period
> 
> Tumblr: adoraang
> 
> :)


End file.
